Should
by chocobellisa
Summary: "Seharusnya aku lebih cepat sadar…" "Bukan salahmu, oppa." "Salahku karena menjadi tak peka, menjadi seorang yang idiot." "Kau idiot kesayanganku," EXO Park Chanyeol x OC. Abal. OOC. AU.


Should

by chocobellisa

**Cast:**Park Chan Yeol, Jung Rae Hee || **Support Cast**: Jung Soo Jung || **Rating**: Teen || **Genre**: AU, Angst, Hurt, Romance, Sad || **Duration**: Ficlet

"_Seharusnya aku lebih cepat sadar..." _| _"Bukan salahmu, oppa."_ | _"Salahku karena menjadi tak peka, menjadi seorang yang idiot." _| _"Kau idiot kesayanganku,"_

.

.

.

_Tik..._

_Tok..._

_Tik..._

Suara detik jam begitu terdengar dalam ruangan yang hening. Aura-aura kecemasan terpancar dengan jelas dari masing-masing insan yang mengisi ruangan tersebut. Seorang wanita paruh baya tak kuasa menahan tangisnya melihat anak gadis satu-satunya terbujur kaku dengan berbagai alat kedokteran menempeli tubuh mungil itu guna kebutuhan hidupnya

"_Eomma_..."

Suara halus seorang gadis membuat setiap insan yang mengisi ruangan itu terpaku pada tubuh mungil beralaskan kasur rumah sakit. Bibir pucat gadis itu memanggil lirih ibunya yang sedari tadi terus terisak karenanya.

Wanita paruh baya tersebut langsung menghampiri putri semata wayangnya yang kini tersenyum. Senyuman yang dulu indah menurutnya kini begitu menyeramkan. Bisa saja itu adalah senyum terakhir yang bisa dilihatnya.

Dua orang pria di dalam ruangan itu hanya bisa menatap sedih sepasang ibu-anak yang kini sedang menyalurkan rasa rindu masing-masing. Sudah tiga bulan lebih gadis muda itu koma.

"Chan Yeol-_ah_ ayo kita keluar," perintah pria paruh baya kepada lelaki muda yang mengikutinya dengan begitu patuh. Walaupun ada seberkas tak rela karena tak bisa melihat wajah gadis yang dicintainya.

Penyakit gadis muda itu memang tak bisa dianggap remeh.

Kanker otak stadium akhir.

.

.

.

"_Oppa, mwohae?"_

_Park Chan Yeol berbalik menatapi senyum gadisnya yang bagaikan bidadari. Rambut coklat gadis itu digelungnya keatas menampilkan leher jenjangnya._

"_Eobseo," jawab Chan Yeol singkat sambil menutup majalah bisnis yang sedari tadi menyita perhatiannya._

_Gadis muda itu memanyunkan bibirnya lucu sambil mengayunkan kakinya pelan. Suasana taman rumahnya yang sejuk ditambah banyak pepohonan membuat kedua insan itu terhanyut dalam suasana._

"_Rae Hee-ya," panggil Chan Yeol pelan._

_Gadis itu diam._

"_Rae Hee-ya," _

_Gadis itu masih diam._

"_Rae Hee-ya," Chan Yeol kembali mengulang hingga tiga kali tapi gadis itu masih tetap memejamkan mata menikmati hembusan angin._

"_Oppa aku mengantuk," satu kalimat meluncur dari bibir tipis gadis itu sebelum dia melelapkan diri bersandarkan bahu Chan Yeol._

_Tak biasanya, tapi Chan Yeol tak ambil pusing._

_Padahal itu adalah gejala awal._

.

.

.

Kejadian itu hanyalah satu dari sekian banyak kejadian yang kalau diingat membuat lelaki muda itu teriris hatinya. Jika saja dia lebih peka. Jika saja dia cepat menyadari gejala tak wajar yang terjadi pada gadisnya. Pastinya gadis itu tak akan seperti sekarang. Setidaknya.

Chan Yeol memejamkan matanya berharap kalau semua ini hanya mimpi. Berharap gadis itu kembali menjadi gadis cerianya. Bukan gadis yang bepura-pura tegar padahal sangat rapuh.

Dia melakukan itu ribuan kali.

Ribuan kali tapi tetap tak membangunkannya dari mimpi buruknya...

...atau kenyataan.

.

.

.

"_Oppa, kau ingin mangga? Biar kukupas untukmu,"_

_Chan Yeol mengulas senyum memperhatikan gadisnya yang kini sedang membawa sepiring utuh buah mangga yang belum terkupas. Wangi mangga menyeruak tapi tetap tak bisa menandingi wangi lavender bercampur vanilla yang menguar secara alami dari gadisnya._

"_Kau bisa mengupas?" tanya Chan Yeol menggoda gadisnya._

"_Tentu saja aku kan akan menjadi ibu rumah tangga terbaik nanti!" seru gadis itu ceria. _

"_Kau mengupas tak memakai pisau?" Chan Yeol heran karena gadisnya tak membawa pisau untuk mengupas. "Biar aku ambilkan,"_

"_Ani!" tolak gadis itu cepat. "Oppa akan menjadi raja dirumahku, tunggulah disini."_

_Chan Yeol menatap kepergian gadis itu menuju dapur untuk mengambil pisau. Tapi dahinya berkerut karena melihat apa yang dibawa gadis itu. Bukan pisau melainkan..._

_...sendok?_

"_Rae Hee-ya, kau tak salah membawa sendok?" tegur Chan Yeol._

_Gadis itu melihat apa yang dibawanya lalu menepuk dahinya pelan. "Astaga kenapa aku bisa membawa benda ini?" gadis itu tertawa akibat kebodohannya sendiri diikuti tawa Chan Yeol._

_Mereka berdua tertawa saat itu._

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya..."

Suara berat seorang pria paruh baya memecah kesunyian yang mencekam. Chan Yeol mengalihkan fokusnya pada calon mertuanya.

"Sejak kapan Rae Hee mendapat gejala kanker?"

Satu kalimat pertanyaan yang Chan Yeol tahu betul jawabannya. Tapi keinginan untuk menjawab terurung oleh ketakutannya akan amarah sang calon mertua. Ayah dari Jung Rae Hee.

"Kau mengetahuinya bukan?"

Chan Yeol membelalakkan matanya. Terpaku mendengar pertanyaan Tuan Jung yang sangat tepat sasaran. Chan Yeol mengusap keringat dingin yang meluncur di pelipisnya menambah keyakinan Tuan Jung kalau calon menantunya ini mengetahui sesuatu.

"Sekitar enam bulan lalu tapi aku–"

Jawaban Chan Yeol terpotong karena tangan besar Tuan Jung yang kini mencengkram kerah kemejanya. Siapapun bisa melihat kalau pria paruh baya itu sedang melampiaskan amarahnya pada Chan Yeol.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak memberi tahu pada kami brengsek!" sebuah bogem mentah dari tangan berwibawa milik Tuan Jung mengenai pipi mulus Chan Yeol. Chan Yeol jatuh terduduk dan tak bangkit lagi menyadari kalau semua ini salahnya.

Seharusnya dia lebih cepat sadar.

"Bangun kau brengsek," panggil Tuan Jung. "KUBILANG BANGUN!"

.

.

.

"_Bangunlah Rae Hee," panggil Chan Yeol pada gadisnya yang sedang tertidur di pundaknya. "Apa kau tak tidur semalaman hingga mengantuk seperti ini?"_

"_Hnggg molla oppa, aku hanya mengantuk." Jawab gadis itu sambil memeluk lengan besar Chan Yeol. _

"_Hoek!"_

_Chan Yeol tersentak mendengar gadisnya yang seperti ingin muntah. Dia segera menepuk pelan punggung gadisnya berharap suara-suara menjijikan itu hilang. Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya gadisnya berhenti mengeluarkan suara-suara itu._

"_Kau kenapa Rae Hee-ya?"_

"_Gwaenchana oppa aku hanya pusing dan mual," _

"_Tapi kau selalu mual dan pusing belakangan ini,"_

_Gadisnya terdiam mendengar pernyataan Chan Yeol yang sepenuhnya benar. Gadis muda itu juga tak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Mengapa dia sering pusing. Mengapa dia sering mual. Dan mengapa akhir-akhir ini dia sering mengantuk._

"_Mau ke dokter?" tawar Chan Yeol._

"_Ani! Aku tak mau!" tolak gadis itu cepat. "Kau kan tahu aku paling tidak suka ke dokter,"_

"_Tapi kau sakit,"_

"_Aku akan sembuh dalam beberapa hari, percayalah padaku."_

_Dan dengan bodohnya Chan Yeol percaya pada pernyataan gadisnya._

_._

_._

_._

"_Appa_," panggil Rae Hee pelan pada Tuan Jung yang sedang duduk di sofa berwarna _hazel_. Begitu mendengar panggilan putrinya, pria paruh baya itu berjalan cepat lalu menggenggam tangan putrinya yang terpasang jarum infus.

"_Appa saranghae_," bisik Rae Hee dengan suara serak yang mampu menyayat hati siapapun yang mendengar.

"_Ara, _kau harus cepat sembuh _sunshine_," balas Tuan Jung sambil berusaha menahan air matanya. Dia tak mau kelihatan lemah di depan semua orang. Terutama putri semata wayangnya.

"_Appa, eomma _bisa tinggalkan aku berdua dengan Chan Yeol _oppa_?" pinta Rae Hee lebih seperti memerintah. Tuan dan Nyonya Jung tahu ini adalah permintaan terakhir dari gadis kecil mereka. Sesuatu seperti –naluri orang tua memberi tahu mereka akan hal itu. Umur Rae Hee tak akan panjang lagi.

"_Oppa_," panggil Rae Hee kepada lelaki tersayangnya yang sedang berdiri di pojokan ruangan menatapi kebodohannya –sekaligus menyembunyikan wajahnya yang lebam. "_Oppa _kemarilah. Tak usah menyembunyikan wajahmu, aku mendengar semuanya tadi."

Park Chan Yeol lelaki tinggi itu berjalan pelan ke arah gadisnya. Menahan air mata begitu melihat tubuh yang dulu berisi kini sangat kurus dan rapuh. Dan juga karena melihat ketegaran gadis itu.

"Rae Hee-_ya_ _mianhae_," bisik Chan Yeol pelan.

"Untuk apa?"

"Semua penderitaanmu, semuanya karena aku tak peka."

"Aku bahagia sekarang," Rae Hee menggenggam tangan besar Chan Yeol erat.

"Jangan sok pura-pura tegar Jung Rae Hee," bantah Chan Yeol sambil mengusap rambut gadisnya yang begitu kusut. "Seharusnya aku lebih cepat sadar agar kau tak perlu menderita begini."

"Bukan salahmu, _oppa_."

"Salahku menjadi orang yang tak peka, menjadi seorang yang idiot." Kini Chan Yeol tak mampu menahan air matanya. Dia menggenggam tangan gadisnya dengan begitu erat menandakan dia tak ingin gadisnya itu pergi.

"Kau idiot kesayanganku jangan menangis, _oppa saranghae_..." balasan Rae Hee yang begitu lemah terdengar oleh Chan Yeol. Dia tak mau membuka mata. Biarlah dia tak bisa melihat daripada harus melihat gadis yang paling dicintainya menutup mata untuk selamanya.

Gadisnya itu pergi untuk tak pernah kembali.

Chan Yeol tak peduli lagi. Dia tak peduli harga dirinya hancur akibat dikatai cengeng. Dia benar-benar tak peduli dengan perintah Rae Hee yang menyuruhnya untuk tak menangis. Setiap orang memiliki masalah dan satu-satunya cara meluapkannya hanya menangis.

"Kau egois Rae Hee-_ya_, kenapa kau begitu egois?!" bentak Chan Yeol berharap dengan bentakannya gadisnya dapat terbangun.

"Kau egois karena kau meninggalkanku sendiri dalam keadaan seperti ini!"

"Keadaan dimana aku tak bisa mencintai gadis lain. Gadis lain yang sepertimu!"

'_Kalau begitu jangan mencari yang sepertiku...'_

Chan Yeol tersentak mendengar suara halus khas milik gadisnya bergema di ruangan itu. Dia melihat gadisnya yang kini terbujur kaku diatas tempat tidur. Gadisnya itu sama sekali tak membuka mata. Lantas siapa yang berbicara dengannya?

"Rae Hee-_ya_ kumohon jangan pergi,"

"_Aku harus oppa, waktuku di dunia sudah habis..."_

Lagi-lagi Chan Yeol tersentak. Dia membulatkan matanya begitu melihat sesosok bayangan putih berdiri di depannya dibatasi oleh tempat tidur rumah sakit yang memopong sesosok jasad gadisnya.

"Rae Hee-_ya_," panggil Chan Yeol pada bayangan di depannya.

"_Oppa jangan menangis. Kau harus kuat. Relakan aku pergi agar aku bisa tenang..."_

"_Shireo_,"

"_Lalu apa kau mau menyiksaku? Membuatku tersiksa karena aku merasa sangat bersalah padamu?"_

Chan Yeol terdiam. Tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi.

"_Oppa saranghae..." _bayangan itu merangsek maju menembus pembatas antara mereka. Mengecup pelan bibir lelaki yang sangat dicintainya.

Chan Yeol menutup matanya merasakan dingin bibir sosok bayangan gadisnya. Dia terus memejamkan mata sampai tak sadar bahwa bayangan itu telah pergi.

Roh Jung Rae Hee gadisnya telah pergi.

.

.

.

"_Appaaaa~_" seorang bocah lelaki berumur lima tahun berlari-lari ke arah '_appa_' yang tadi di panggilnya. Memeluk kaki panjang ayahnya yang sudah seminggu tak bertemu.

"_Annyeong _Soo Yeol-_ah_ merindukan _appa_?" pria paruh baya itu menggendong anak tunggalnya dan memeluknya dengan sayang.

"Chan Yeol-_ah_, merindukan anakmu tapi tak merindukan istrimu _eoh_?"

Chan Yeol menoleh mendapati wanita cantik yang sudah tujuh tahun dinikahinya. "Kau ini cemburuan sekali Soo Jung-_ah_,"

Wanita cantik yang dipanggil Soo Jung memeluk suaminya erat melepaskan rindu. "Kau tahu benar aku seperti apa,"

Chan Yeol tertawa lepas bahagia karena kini dia bisa berkumpul bersama keluarga kecilnya setelah melakukan perjalanan bisnis. Menerawang langit berharap 'gadisnya' disana bisa bangga padanya karena berhasil melewati rintangan hidup yang berat.

"_Rae Hee-ya, kuharap kau mengerti. Aku tetap mencintaimu tapi aku juga mencintai istri dan anakku."_

"_Aku mengerti oppa,"_

.

.

.

FIN

**A/**N: Huwaaaaa tadinya aku mau bikin cerita yang akhirnya _happy ending_ tapi kenapa jadinya _sad_? Aku memang ngga bakat buat ff yang ceritanya semanis gula kapas. Kali ini aku memakai main cast Park Chan Yeol karena ngga tau kenapa setelah meng_casting_ sebagian banyak idol yang nyangkut di otakku cuma si giant ini.


End file.
